jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Benutzersperrung/Archiv
Benutzersperrung __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Benutzer:AniD (abgeschlossen) Bitte Benutzer:AniD sperren, da er Spam in Artikeln produziert, der mittlerweile wieder gelöscht wurde. Er bekam bereits eine Verwarnung, reagierte aber nicht. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 14:22, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Bitte belegen. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:23, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Verwarnung, Verbreitung von FanFiction, Erstellung von Spam-Artikel (siehe Wiederherstell-Modus), Keine Einsicht, noch mehr Fan-Fiction. Gruß --Anakin Skywalker 14:27, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Gut höhre auf mit Fan-Ficton Darf ich eine Unterseite erstellen mit dem Namen Benutzer:AniD/Fan Fiction? :1. Wozu eine neue Überschrift? :2. Es ist nicht verboten, aber auch nicht das gern gesehenste. Beteilige dich mit sinvollen, Richtliniengemäßen und mit offiziellen Quellen belegten Beiträgen an desem Projekt, dann kann man denke ich auch durchaus mal Fan-Fiction an geeigneter Stelle (Benutzerunterseite) einstellen. Wenn du dich nicht an dem aufbau eines kanonischen Lexikons beteiligen möchtest, dann stell deine Geschichten o.ä. auf entsprechenden Seiten ein. : 14:44, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :3. PS: Unterschreibe deine Beiträge bitte! ~~~~ oder der zweite Button von Rechts über dem Bearbeitungsfenster erzeugt die Signatur. Ja OK AniD 14:51, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :4. und hör auf bei den Diskussionsseiten ständig deine Beiträge ganz nach oben zu schreiben, die gehören immer ganz nach unten (!). Thor 14:47, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :5. Noch ein Hinweis... es heißt Fan-Fict'i'on.... 14:53, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja OK noch was? was ich wissen muss? MFG AniD 14:54, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ja, dass eine Signatur reicht. Entweder ~~~~ oder der Button über dem Bearbeitungsfenster. 14:58, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) OK AniD 15:02, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :So... um mal zum eigentlichen Diskussionsinhalt zurück zu kommen: Ich denke es ist nicht mehr nötig den Benutzer zu sperren. 15:33, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Er hats schon wieder getan. Siehe Anakin Skywalker Versionen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:30, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) nach BK :::Gegenbeleg Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 17:32, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Zudem macht erm ich an... Benutzer_Diskussion:Modgamers#Noch_ein_son_Ding.21. Soll ich nun lachen oder weinen? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:35, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Von wegen an machen ich hab nur gefragt was das soll: und das mit anakin skywalker und seinen Lichtschwertern ist wahr! oh mann was soll das was habt ihr gegen mich? Sergant Kal und Ben Kenobi (Admin) Ich finde es nicht gerecht das sie mich beleidigen :Wer hat dich hier bitte beleidigt? --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:46, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Das mit Anakins Lichtschwert ist nicht wahr. Er besaß nie ein grünes Doppelklingenlichtschwert. --Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:48, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Sorry aber selten so einen Schwachsinn gelesen. Nur weil Anakin mal irgendwann irgendein Lichtschwert in der Hand gehalten hat, war es doch nicht "seins". Wenn jedes Auto in dem ich mal dringesessen habe meins wäre, dann müsste ich jetzt in nem Parkhaus wohnen. Wir haben nix gegen dich, aber du verstößt hier gegen Regeln und Richtlinien, schreibst unnützes Zeugs in die Artikel und wunderst dich dann, dass Leute sich über dich beschweren? Zudem hast du ne Rechtschreibung wie jemand der noch nie ne Tastatur gesehen hat. In nem Lexikon ist korrekte Grammatik und Rechtschreibung oberste Pflicht. Thor 17:48, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja genau " in nem " und du beschwerst dich über mich echt ey! Gut dann schreibe ich halt das er nur 4 hatte zufrieden? AniD 17:54, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Kannst du es belegen? Mit offiziellen Quellen? Dann ja. Ansonsten nicht! --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 17:57, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::@AniD: Da verstehst du etwas falsch. Im Artikelnamensraum ist korrekte Rechtschreibung Pflicht; in Diskussionsseiten ist egal, wie geschrieben wird, allerdings sollte möglichst richtig geschrieben werden, um die Kommunikation zu erleichtern und Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Viele Grüße, 17:57, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) SO DAS BUCH HEIST STAR WARS LEXIKON EPISODE I-VI NOCH WAS? AniD 18:03, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Und danke 3PO das du mich verteidigst! :Jetzt beleidigt er schor Thor: „Sachmal hast du ein an der Murmel oder tust du nur so? In meinen Augen bist du hier noch nicht 10! Also langsam glaub ich du bist Kocknitiv Suboptiemiert! Upps ein Level zu hoch für dich vieleicht sage ich es dir mal in deiner Sprache!“ Von http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Thor1983 --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 18:12, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Tja wenn er meint ich wehre noch nicht 10 kriegt er was zurück!!! MFG AniD 18:14, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Ich finde er sollte als Abmahnung 1, 2Tage gesperrt werden denn es ist wirklich unter aller Kanone wie er sich anderen Benutzern gegenüber benimmt.--Tobias 18:15, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ach und die Tobias darf ich mich nicht verteidigen? Ich finde dieses gespräch bedarf keinen weiteren gesprächstoff! MFG AniD 18:17, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD Ich soll hier Atikel verfassen? Aber die werden doch sofort wieder gelöscht was soll das? :-( AniD 18:42, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Erstelle SINVOLLE ARTIKEL, die garnicht gelöscht werden müssen. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 18:44, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Sorry, ich war den ganzen Tag in der Uni und gestern Abend war ich auch nicht mehr ganz fit. Falls dich der Kommentar auf meiner Diskussionsseite beleidigt hat, bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du eine Rechtschreibschwäche hast. Allerdings bitte ich dich ebenfalls darum, es ernstzunehmen, wenn ein Admin eine sinnfreie Seite mehrmals löscht, zumal bei falscher Schreibweise. In dieser Diskussion darfst du dich selbst verteidigen und auch andere Benutzer dürfen ihre Meinung sagen. Deshalb sollte das Gespräch aber trotzdem sachlich verlaufen. 18:44, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja toll warum schreibt ihr dan überhaupt so ein Müll? Find ich nichr nett! Ich verstehe auch den Sinn nicht Ben Kenobi und ich höre auf mit der Fan-Fiction! Aber immer alle meine Beiträge zu löschen ich denk ich soll hier was zu schreiben! Und der Beitrag wird auch immer gelöscht: Anakin Skywalker hatte in seinem Leben 6 Lichtschwerter. Sein erstes eine Doppelte- grüne Klinge. Die Farbe grün an andenken an den verstorbenden Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und die Zwillingsklinge weil sich Anakin dachte wen sie einen mächtigen Jedi-Meister wie Qui-Gon töten konnte muss diese Klinge große fähigkeiten haben! Sein zweites wurde in den Droidenfertigungsanlagen auf Geonosis zerstört. Das dritte bekarm er in der Jedi-Schlacht zugeworfen. Dann kurz darauf warf Obi-Wan ihm sein Lichtschwert im kampf gegen Dooku zu. In Episode III hatte er das das später sein Sohn Luke Skywalker erbte. Dann bekam er das 6 und letzte Lichtschwert nach der Transformation zu Darth Vader. AniD 18:49, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD ::Warum wird alles von mir gelöscht? :Erst einmal: Bitte halte dich an die Jedipedia:Jediquette! Was deinen Beitrag zum Anakin Skywalker-Artikel betrifft: Es ist ja nicht falsch, was du da schreibst, allerdings bringt es dem Artikel keine Verbesserung. Außerdem verlinkst du Sachen, die es in dieser Form nicht gibt. Bitte schau dich vor dem Artikelschreiben mal im Jedipedia:Autorenportal um und lies dir die dort verlinkten Seiten durch. 18:56, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ja aber mein Beitrag über Plagueis wurde auch gelöscht und der war richtig kann ich jetzt mal von den löschkanidaten weggenommen werden? :AniD, du musst deine Informationen mit offiziellen Quellen belegen. Wenn du das Gefühl hast, dass deine Bearbeitungen zu unrecht rückgängig gemacht werden, dann kannst du auf der Diskussion des Artikels deine Informationen belegen und darum bitten, dass deine Bearbeitung wiederhergestellt wird. Allerdings solltest du nicht versuchen irgendwelche Dinge durchzuboxen, das wird nämlich nicht gerne gesehen. Hier sollte es auch nicht um die entsprechenden Artikel gehen, das sollte wie gesagt auf den Diskussionsseiten der Artikel besprochen werden. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:37, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Dieser beitrag wird gelöscht: hatte in seinem Leben 6 Lichtschwerter. Sein erstes eine Doppelte- grüne Klinge. Die Farbe grün an andenken an den verstorbenden Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und die Zwillingsklinge weil sich Anakin dachte wen sie einen mächtigen Jedi-Meister wie Qui-Gon töten konnte muss diese Klinge große fähigkeiten haben! Sein zweites wurde in den Droidenfertigungsanlagen auf Geonosis zerstört. Das dritte bekarm er in der Jedi-Schlacht zugeworfen. Dann kurz darauf warf Obi-Wan ihm sein Lichtschwert im kampf gegen Dooku zu. In Episode III hatte er das das später sein Sohn Luke Skywalker erbte. Dann bekam er das 6 und letzte Lichtschwert nach der Transformation zu Darth Vader. Alles was ich mache wird gelöscht ich finde ich könnte jetzt durch die Jedipedia gehen und alles löschen mal sehen wie sich dan die verfasser fühelen! es ist so blöd!! und nicht ein Admi macht was dagegen was ist das hier überhaupt? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von AniD (Diskussion • Beiträge) 19:47, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST)) Der Benutzer zeigt sich uneinsichtig. Ich stimme einer Sperrung zu. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 19:48, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Wenn du das tust wirst du definitiv gesperrt. Hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass dein Text schon im Artikel steht. Unter Besitz. Du hast den dann doppelt reingesetzt, daher wurde er entfernt. Thor 19:50, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Die Einsicht war wohl sehr kurzzeitig oder nicht sehr umfassend... ich stimme zwar zu, dass es nicht sehr einfach ist hier noch ohne großes Vorwissen sinnvolle Beiträge zu erstellen, auch kann niemand für sich in Anspruch nehmen Beiträge unvoreingenommen zu bewerten, aber die Reaktion ist eindeutig grundlegend falsch... 20:10, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Den Text habe ich zurückgesetzt, weil er ohne Quellen eingefügt wurde. Es ist Regel, dass Quellen mit angegeben werden müssen. Diese permanente Ignoranz gepaart mit meinen oben verlinkten Situationen rechtfertigt schon längst eine Sperre. Eigentlich bedarf es keiner weiteren Rechtfertigungsversuche von AniD – man sieht ja anhand dieser Diskussion, wo das wieder hinführt. Eine Sperre von einer Woche sollte mal reichen. Lese- und Rechtschreibschwäche als Entschuldigung zu bringen, ist schwach. Wir hatten das schon mit Vos und diese Krankheit täuscht nicht über konsequentes Fehlverhalten hinweg.--Anakin Skywalker 20:10, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich wäre auch für eine Sperrung von 1-2 Wochen. Ich habe ihm einen Text auf seine Disku gesetzt, mal schauen ob das Früchte trägt. MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:14, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ich hatte nie vor es zu machen und werde es nie machen! und ich weiß das es falsch ist! und ich werde auch keine Fan-Fiction mehr machen! und ich werde garnichts mehr schreiben dies ist mein letzter beitrag! ich will hier helfen! gut wenn ihr das nicht wollt lasse ich das! dann werde ich nurnoch die seiten ansehen und nichts mehr schreiben egal wie viel ich weiß! ich werde nichts mehr schreiben sondern nurnoch lesen! OK? MFGAniD 13:02, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du musst doch nicht gleich aufhören! Du kannst ruhig weiter Artikel schreiben und bearbeiten, doch diese sollte eine gewisse Qualität haben, sprich möglichst typofrei, keine Fan-Fiction und immer mit offiziellen Quellen untermauert sein. Wir freuen uns immer über neue Mitarbeiter. --Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 14:06, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Nagut ich habe gerade Yaddle überarbeitet schau dir doch mal an :Hab ich schon... war garnich schlecht, hab noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten korrigiert. Aus welchen Quellen gingen deine Infos hervor?--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 14:56, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Star Wars Episode I Star Wars Episode I-VI Lexikon MFG AniD 14:58, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST)AniD :Du musst die Quelle immer angeben.--Sergeant Kal (Battalionskommando) 15:00, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Kennt denn einer das Buch? Weder bei amazon noch bei google findet sich was unter dem Titel Star Wars Episode I-VI Lexikon. Nohei 16:37, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Oder meint er STAR WARS Kompendium - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie: Episoden I-VI? :::War auch mein erster Gedanke, aber könnte auch Das große Star Wars Universum von A-Z oder Star Wars Enzyklopädie... Pandora 's Gsprächli--'s Geschribeni--Bilderli 17:26, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::1. Wieso fragen wir ihn nicht einfach? 2. Wir kommen vom Thema ab. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 19:13, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::::Stimmt. Warum stimmen wir nicht ab? MfG, Wolverine Koon 20:35, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Also wenn es Gegenstand einer solchen Diskussion ist, dass hier über Belanglosigkeiten wie Überarbeitung des Yaddle-Artikels geschrieben und Rätselraten über Quellenbezeichnungen geführt wird, dann finde ich diese ganze Systematik mit der Benutzersperrung völlig sinnlos. Premia war mal für eine Sperrung, hat dann aber auch nichts gemacht. Viele andere waren zumindest für eine einwöchige Sperrung, doch ohne eine höhere Gewalt – die die Diskussion endlich beendet und eine Entscheidung trifft – können diese sich auch nicht durchsetzen. Gründe für eine Sperrung gibt es ja genug und schon allein die Verachtung einer Abmahnung durch einen Admin, der dann auch noch von AniD provoziert wurde – nach dem Motto: „Ich mach trotzdem weiter, egal was Ben sagt“ – ist schon Grund genug für eine Sperrung... meine Güte, aber wem sage ich das, denn alles wurde schon weiter oben aufgeführt. @Wolverine Koon: Das ist keine Abstimmung, sondern eine Diskussion, um den Admins die Entscheidung zu erleichtern.--Anakin Skywalker 20:39, 29. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ani, deine Kritik an die Administration äußerst du an falscher Stelle. Hier geht es ausschließlich um die Besprechung einer Benutzersperrung, d.h. um ein Fehlverhalten von Benutzern, das eine Sperre gerechtfertigt, und um nichts anderes bitte. Du gehst also mit falschem Beispiel voran, indem du hier andere Themen einbringst. Hier ist weder der Platz um Artikel zu besprechen, noch der Platz um Kritik an Admins zu äußern, diese kannst du bitte auf den Diskussionsseiten der entsprechenden Admins äußern und wenn das nicht klappt Beschwerde einreichen auf Jedipedia:Administratoren/Probleme. AniD wird nicht gesperrt, weil er seitdem nicht weiter aufgefallen ist. Bei erneutem Fehlverhalten, bitte neues Thema öffnen. Diese Diskussion ist somit abgeschlossen. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 14:30, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Torben (abgeschlossen) Hi, Obwohl ich das nicht gerne tue, muss ich Benutzer:Torben einfach zur Sperrung vorschlagen. Dies hat mehrere Gründe: *Mehrfacher Vandalismus: hier und hier *mehrfaches Hochladen von unsinnigen Bildern *sehr unsinnige Edits am Artikel Yander, siehe Versionsgeschichte *er wurde mehrfach auf seiner Disku mehrfach auf sein Fehlverhalten hingewiesen Ich denke, das sind genügend Gründe für eine Sperre, als Dauer würd ich so 2 Wochen vorschlagen. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:51, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Ich stimme zu. Trotzdem würde ich für nur 3 Tage plädieren; das reicht sicherlich fürs erste. Wenn er dann noch weitermacht, können wir uns ja steigern. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 15:55, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Abwarten, wie er auf meine Verwanrnung reagiert. Wir wollen ja niemanden unverwarnt ausschließen.--Yoda41 Admin 15:58, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Also, ich denke nach dem Erstellen der Artikel von drei Unsinns-Artikeln (Vorlage:Kenia, Kenia und Darth Luke) ist es nun Zeit, ihn zu sperren. Er hat die Warnung von Yoda41 gekriegt und weiter Unsinn gemacht. Gnade ist nett, aber irgendwann ist es zu viel, und dieser Zeitpunkt ist meiner Meinung nach (und ich glaub nicht nur meiner Meinung nach) nun gekommen. Gruß, [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:19, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Da kann ich mich nur anschließen. Klappe zu - Affe tot. Seit wann wir hier denn so lange gefackelt? Gruß, Kyle 14:21, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::Er hat Darth Luke schon wieder erstellt. Ich finde jetzt ist es Zeit für eine Sperrung. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:23, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, warum er noch immer hier frei herumwüten kann. Seine ganze Diskussionsseite ist voll mit Verwarnungen aufgrund Vandalismus und FanFiction. Ist zwar nett, dass er immer wieder verwarnt wird, aber solchen Leute muss man nicht noch freundlich begegnen, wenn sie doch nur schaden anrichten. Sofort sperren... ist schon längst überfällig. Früher hat man halt nur einen Sperrantrag reingesetzt und jetzt diese langen Diskussionen bei so offensichtlichen Fällen! Naja... zumindest ich bin kein Freund davon. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:25, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Nicht zu vergessen dass er 2 total bescheuerte Anschuldigungen hier hinterlassen hat. Weg mit so einem Kleinkind. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:24, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Letzte Warnung an Torben: Wenn du nicht mit dem Unsinn aufhörst, müssen wir dich leider für längere Zeit ausschließen. '''Verwarnsperre von 3 Tagen!' 15:47, 13. Sep. 2008 (CEST) seine letzte Äußerung. Reicht das? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:28, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Der Junge ist glaub ich noch zu jung, um das Prinzip hier zu verstehen O.o Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:19, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja, ich glaube das hatten wir schon mal... Jedenfalls bin ich es leid, dass auf das Thema hier weiterhin Worte verschwendet werden. Gruß, Kyle 14:30, 3. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Wir hatten die Diskusion eigentlich schon ob, Torben gesperrt werden sollte oder nicht. Da die Verwarnsperre scheinabr nicht genutzt hat und sich sein Umgangston und Einstellung nicht geändert hat. Ist eigentlich der nächste Schritt allein wegen der Glaubwürdichkeit der Jedipedia und deren Mitglieder, ihn zu Sperren. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:15, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Ich seh das genauso wie Kyle und Schorsch. Da die Verwarnsperre nichts genutzt hat und er einfach so weitermacht, sollte man die Diskussion nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen und Torben für einen längeren Zeitraum sperren. --Kal 's Holonetz 16:45, 4. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Die von mir veranlasste Kontrolle ob es sich bei Torben und Darth Vader 15 um ein und die selbe Person handelt, hat sich als positiv herausgestellt. Neben beleidigung steht nun auch noch die Erstellung einer Sockenpuppe auf Torbens Liste... können wir ihn nun endlich sperren? --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:45, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Er muss gesperrt werden... sonst ist das System hier völlig unglaubwürdig. Er hatte seine Chancen, Zurechtweisungen und Verwarnungen, viel zu häufig meiner Meinung nach.--Anakin Skywalker 21:40, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Edit: Sehe gerade, dass er schon gesperrt wurde. Gut!Bild:--).gif Gesperrt für 1 Monat. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 22:50, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Darth Mauls Klon (abgelehnt) Er mischt sich andauernd in die Gespräche der anderen ein. :Was soll das denn? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:28, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Das hier ist kein Ort für eure kleinen Zankereien, klärt das auf einer Benutzerdisku... Kyle 16:29, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :::Abgelehnt, keine Signatur des Antragstellers. 16:30, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::::Außerdem wir müssen doch zusammenhalten oder nicht?Bitte lass ihn sperren. :::::Du machst gerade das Gegenteil. Haltlose Beschuldigungen, hier gilt freie Meinungsäußerung. 16:46, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Ich wollte nur einen Neuanfang mit der Sockenppupe starten.Und was ist aneiner Sockenppupe schlimm.Und außerdem hab ich niemanden beleidigt.Und wie seit ihr dahinter gekommen.Ich wusste nichtdas eine Sockenppupe verboten ist. Unwissenheit schützt nicht vor Strafe --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 22:11, 13. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Commander Fox (abgeschlossen) Benutzer:Commander Fox führt trotz mehrfacher Ermahnung permanetnt Edits an seiner Benutzerseit durch. Eine Sperre ist wohl nicht nötig, aber seine Benutzerseite einfach mal auf Edit=sysop zu setzen, würde das Problem lösen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:50, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Vielleicht sollte einfach mal jemand mit Authorität was auf seiner Seite sagen, nachdem erst ich, danach mehrere andere Benutzer auf der Disku was dazu gesagt haben. Vielleicht hört er ja auf einen Admin. Ich denke das sollte man noch machen, bevor man hier irgendwelche erzieherischen Massnahmen ergreift. Pandora Diskussion 17:35, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Der Meinung bin ich auch, man muss es ja nicht überstürzen. Ben sollte am besten gleich mal bei ihm anklopfen. Gruß, Kyle 17:59, 6. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Er hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft die Ermahnung zu ignorieren und erneut in nicht ganz einer Stunde an seiner Benutzerseite 8-Mal (!) abgespeichert. Seine Benutzerseite sollte wirklich mal gesperrt werden. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:42, 7. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Wieso fackelt ihr eigentlich so lange? Jetzt sperrt doch mal seine Benutzerseite! Er hört ja doch nicht auf und hat immer noch keine Edit im Artikelnamensraum. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:50, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::Jetzt sollte wirklich etwas getan werden! Er hat, wie Urai Fenn schon sagte, noch kein einziges Edit im Artikelsraum, sondern nur an seiner Benutzerseite gearbeitet ... – 'Andro' Disku 20:53, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Und einen an Pandoras Disku... [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 20:58, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::Und der hatte da nichts zu suchen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 21:48, 8. Nov. 2008 (CET) Und er hört und hört nicht auf. Klappe zu -Affe tot. Jetztmal ganz schnell dicht machen. Benutzerseite sperren und dann arbeitet er vielleicht ja mal im Artikelnamensraum mit. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[Benutzer Diskussion:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:24, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Äähmmm...wird das nochmal was? Das ist jetzt schon fast zwei Wochen her. Ablehen wäre eigentlich jetzt sinnvoll, da er inzwischen inaktiv ist, oder? MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:23, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Naja, einfach mal offen lassen, wenn er wieder kommt und es so weiter geht, kann man hier ja weiter machen, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit sollte man doch abschliessen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:49, 19. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::::::Fängt wieder an Diskussion/Benutzerseite Pandora Diskussion 18:48, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) Nach solchem Unsinn auf der Benutzerdiskussion ist es wirklich mal an der Zeit, über die Sperre zu entscheiden... – Andro Disku 11:54, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Benutzerseite geschützt, siehe JP:WJNI. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 15:02, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Benutzer:Periphalos (gesperrt) Nachdem jetzt ja wenigstens lange Ruhe von ihm war, hat er sich wieder mit einigen Paukenschlägen zurück gemeldet. Diese sind entweder Müll oder haben absolut nichts mit dem Thema zu tun. Bevor das jetzt wieder ausartet, könnte man präventive Massnahmen ergreifen. Pandora Diskussion 14:10, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich stimme Pandora zu, die letzten Beiträge von Periphalos sind wirklich ein Witz. Und da er schon mal darauf hingewiesen, solche unsinnige Beiträge zu unterlassen und nicht drauf angesprungen ist, sollte er nun endgültig gesperrt werden. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:16, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Auch ich bin für eine Sperrung. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 14:25, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Scheinbar hat er einfach Spaß daran hier immer wieder Mist zu verbreiten und seine Chancen hatte er, also sperren. Jaina 14:39, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Dem kann ich mich nur anschliesen.Sperrung. 13:04, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::"Scheinbar hat er einfach Spaß daran hier immer wieder Mist zu verbreiten" ersetze Mist durch manchmal einen kleinen Spaß und ich stimme dir zu. Seht es Positiv, wenn ihr mich nicht sperrt habt ihr wieder eine ganze Zeit Ruhe vor mir...und ab und zu ( oder auch nicht ) habt ihr für 5 min einen lustigen Artikel in der Jedipedia. In diesem Sinne... Periphalos 14:28, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Zusatz: Ich verfasse nun einen ernsthaften Artikel in einer Kategorie die zu mir passt. Filmprojekte zu Star Wars . Periphalos 14:38, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Interessante Auffassung... Für all diejenigen die dir im Laufe deiner "Karriere" schon hinterherräumen durften wird es wohl weniger witzig gewesen sein. Eigentlich müsste dir außerdem bekannt sein, dass es nicht Ziel dieses Projektes ist, "lustige" Artikel zu schreiben, sondern in erster Linie korrekte und informative. Witze, Parodien, etc... kann man sich in Foren und sonstigen Fanseiten reinziehen wenn man das möchte, und wird dort auch eine Menge Dinge finden die im Gegensatz zu deinen Produkten wirklich witzig und gut gemacht sind. Wer es darauf abgesehen hat wird auch kein Wiki wie unseres aufsuchen. Du darfst dich von mir aus gerne amüsieren, da hat wohl niemand etwas dagegen, aber nicht hier in dieser Form. Sofern sich deine Arbeitshaltung nicht ändert befürworte auch ich eine Sperrung. Gruß, Kyle 14:55, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Gebt ihn bitte noch eine Chance. Er wird sich bessern. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:33, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Nur weil er dir geschrieben hat das er sich ändert heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er es auch tut. Wenn man sich seine Beiträge mal anguckt ist die Sperre sowieso längst überfällig.--Kal 's Holonetz 16:40, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Das ist deine Meinung, ich gebe jedem Menschen eine zweite oder eine dritte Chance. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:52, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::Er hatte bereits mehrere Chancen, wie man in den alten Diskussionen lesen kann. Deine Einstellung ist sehr fair, aber irgentwann ist schluss. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 17:01, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::::Generell bin ich ja auch dafür, dass man Leuten die Chance geben soll, das sie sich bessern. Allerdings muss auch irgendwann mal Schluss sein. Wie Kyle so schön zusammen gefasst hat, ist es nicht der Zweck der JP lustige Artikel zu schreiben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 17:26, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::::::::Du glaubst das er es wieder tun wird? Ich glaube es ehr aber nicht, denn wenn man etwas Versucht und sich mühe gibt, gelingt es ihm auch. Da ich ihm geholfen habe, glaube ich kaum, dass er mein Vertrauen verlieren will. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:55, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Aus der Vergangenheit kann man denke ich sagen, dass er genug Chancen gehabt hat. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:54, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Dazu möchte ich noch gesagt haben, dass er immer wieder gerne Andeutungen macht, die JP sei niveaulos oder anderes in dieser Richtung (Ich verzichte mal darauf die Beiträge rauszusuchen, das ist es mir nämlich nicht wert). Damit will ich ganz und gar nicht andeuten, dass solche Meinungen hier nichts zu suchen und wir sowas unbedingt zu untergraben haben, also bitte nicht falsch verstehen. Mir geht es nur darum zu verdeutlichen, dass er nicht viel von unserem Projekt hält - was natürlich seine Ansicht sein kann - und er überhaupt keine Lust hat die Probleme, die er hier sieht, zu lösen oder zu helfen es besser zu machen. Was ich nicht verstehen kann, ist, warum er immer wieder solche Provokationen machen muss, anstatt sich einfach fern zu halten, wenn es ihm ohnehin nicht passt, wie es hier abläuft. Wie gesagt seine Chancen hatte er und sobald jemand Kritiken äußert scheint er mehr eingeschnappt zu sein, als sich mal Gedanken über sein Verhalten zu machen (Sieht man ja weiter oben mal wieder). Wenn er sich doch mal umentscheidet und beabsichtigt ordentlich mit zu arbeiten, kann er immer noch eine weitere Chance erhalten. Jaina 21:33, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Dazu muss man weder gross Suchen, noch weit in der Zeit zurück gehen: Pandora Diskussion 21:47, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::Das Benutzersperr-Logbuch zeigt, dass Periphalos in der Vergangenheit schon mal gesperrt wurde, deshalb bin ich für eine unbefristete Sperre. Sobald er seine Absicht mitteilt ernsthaft die Richtlinien der Jedipedia zu beachten, kann die Sperre wieder aufgehoben werden. Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 01:57, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Dem würde ich zustimmen. Es ist ja so, dass er Hinweise, Verwarnungen und sogar eine kürzere Sperre erhalten hat und sich dennoch unterirdisch kindisch aufführt. Ich plädiere auch für eine unbefristete Sperre, mit der Option, diese wieder zurückzunehmen, sobald er Besserung gelobt. Doch die Initiative müsste von ihm kommen. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:46, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::Ich frag mich nur wann er endlich auf die Idee kommen wird, sich zu entschuldigen und sich seine Fehler eingesteht. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:54, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::::Es ist verständlich, dass du das schlecht nachvollziehen kannst, Shaak Ti. Nur musst du vielleicht noch lernen dass es Leute gibt, bei denen solches Nachdenken ganz einfach verschwendete Zeit ist... Gruß, Kyle 19:58, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Auch kann man nicht unbedingt davon ausgehen, dass jemand, nur weil er es sagt, sich anders verhalten wird, besonders wenn dieselbe Geschichte nicht zum ersten Mal abläuft. Wenn er zurück gekommen wäre, und sinnvolle Sachen gemacht hätte, wäre das was anderes gewesen, aber er hat erneut sinnlose Artikel erstellt, in der Diskussion mit dir die Jedipedia mit der Stupidedia gleichgestellt usw. Denk mal drüber nach. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:06, 5. Feb. 2009 (CET) Ich sehe es inzwischen als erwiesen an, dass eine unbefristete Sperre die einzige Möglichkeit ist, um weiteren Aktionen wie diesen vorzubeugen. Periphalos, wenn du ernsthaft mitarbeiten willst, dann kannst du dich gerne per Mail bei einem Admin melden und um Entsperrung bitten. 21:26, 6. Feb. 2009 (CET) 84.58.0.0/16 und 84.59.0.0/16 (entsperrt) Bitte Sperre von 84.58.0.0/16 und 84.59.0.0/16 aufheben: Auch wenn aus dieser Rage wiederholt Vandalismus/Spam kam, sollte man nicht hunterte Personen permanent aus der Jedipedia ausschließen, nur weil einer sich nicht benehmen kann. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:04, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Wir können es gerne versuchen, aber wenn wieder was vorfällt, dann wird der Range erneut gesperrt. 13:43, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Benutzer:Grün 7 (Neuanfang) Erneute und unaufhörliche erstellung von Fandom im Artikelnamensraum. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:49, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) bla bla bla Modgamers jetzt weiß ich auch das man in Galerien kein Fan-Art reintun darf . Shadowsith 12:54, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Kein Kommentar.. ihr seht es selbst --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:55, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Eigentlich müsstet ihr mir erst eine Verwarnung geben. Dann mach ich lieber nix mehr dann lad ich nurnoch Fan-Art Grafiken hoch. Gibts da eigentlich ne Galerie für Fan-Art ? Shadowsith 13:00, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ne Fanart wollen wir nicht. Aber ne sperrung ist vielleicht wirklich zu hart.--Yoda41 Admin 13:40, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Geht ja nicht um die Bilder, aber ein Blick auf seine Beiträge oder seine Diskussionsseite sollte einen Eindruck vermitteln. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:45, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Verwarungen gab es min. 2, dazu kommt noch missachten der Bitte, die Vorschau zu verwenden, und dieser Kommentar ist nun auch nicht wirklich der feine Ton. Daher mein Vorschlag: letzte Verwarung und die Bitte, vernünfige Mitarbeit im Artikelnamensraum zu leisten. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:04, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ackbars Gründe rechtfertigen sofortige Sperre. Vielleicht für eine oder zwei Wochen befristet.--Anakin Skywalker 14:07, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Letzte Ermahnung: Wenn du nicht sofort das Verbreiten von Fanon einstellst und einen zivilisierteren Ton an den Tag legst - Beleidigungen sind das Letzte -, gilt die Sperre für länger. Sperre für 3 Tage. 14:18, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nachdem es Anfangs fast unmöglich war, ihm zu vermitteln, dass keine Daten von Raumschiffen geschätzt werden, wurde eine Pause eingelegt. Wenn das jetzt schon wieder los geht... Ich denke persönlich, dass Verwarnungen genug erteilt worden sind. Pandora Diskussion 12:15, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Hier erneute Beleidigung von anderen Usern. Ausdrücke wie "Voll gedist" stehen wohl nicht unter der Jediquette. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 16:12, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Jeder hat einen Neuanfang verdient, deshalb wird er auch hier (in Form eines neuen Benutzernamens - Shadowsith) gewährt. Hoffentlich gibt es in Zukunft keinen Grund mehr für eine solche Diskussion. 14:46, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) Benutzer:Yoda Alpha (abgeschlossen) Yoda Alpha benutzt die Jediedia als Ersatz für soziale Netzwerke wie SchülerVZ, ICQ o.Ä. Er bearbeitet ausschließich seine eigene Benutzerseite oder die seiner Kumpels, chattet mit anderen Leuten auf deren Diskussonen über ominöse Teams und hat grad mal 3 Artikeledits, bei denen er unnötige Leerzeilen eingefügt hat. Wir sind die Jedipedia, nicht SchülerVZ. Auf seiner Diskussion wurde er mehr als oft genug darauf hingewiesen, er wurde sogar gesperrt, trotzdem macht er munter weiter. JP:WJNI sagt es in den Punkten 5 und 6 eindeutig: „Jedipedia ist kein allgemeines Diskussionsforum und kein Chat-Raum.“ und „Jedipedia ist kein Webspace-Provider, keine Visitenkarte und kein Ersatz für die eigene Website.“ Ich finde es nicht so super schlimm, wenn man sich jedes halbe Jahr mal einen Offtopic-Talk gönnt, jedoch kann sowas nicht dauerhaft sein. Alles andere als eine Sperre von mindestens einem Monat wäre absolut zu gnädig. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:17, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Eine längerfristige Sperre wäre in seinem Fall wirklich angebracht. Alle Hinweise darauf, das die JP kein Chat oder ähnliches ist, nimmt er nicht wahr. Wer Yoda Alpha es nicht auf normalem Wege verstehen kann oder will, dann kann er es vielleicht mit einer Sperre.--Kal's Holonetz 14:06, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich stimme einer Sperre voll und ganz zu. Dieses Verhalten ist in der Jedipedia nicht zu tolerieren und gehört bestraft. Ich wünsche mir ein entschlossenes Vorgehen seitens der Admins, um eine Art Exempel zu statuieren. Gruß – 'Andro' Disku 19:52, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Stand schon bei uns auf der Beobachtungsliste, nachdem er jetzt auch die Allgemeinheit stört, und offensichtlich keine Besserung in Sicht ist - gesperrt. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 20:35, 30. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Dark Ponix Knight ("ausgetreten") Bitte Benutzer:Dark Ponix Knight sperren: Beleidigung http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Diskussion:Kashyyyk&diff=prev&oldid=341852. Admiral Ackbar 16:33, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Alles andere als diesen Benutzer nicht zu sperren, wäre Idiotie. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:36, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Naja, das war jetzt einmal daneben benehmen, zuerst einfach auf der Disku ansprechen und ggf Verwarnen. Erst dann sollte man über eine Sperrung nachdenken. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 16:39, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Sehe ich wie Pandora.--Darth Vader 16:44, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Das mag zwar grundsätzlich richtig sein, aber das man Leute nicht beleidigt, ist nicht nur hier in der Jedipedia Regel, sondern auch sonstwo. Zudem war es diesem Typen bewusst, was er damit bewerkstelligen will. Wenn jemand unwissentlich Fanon schreibt, ist das die eine Sache, sowas kann man ggf. nicht wissen, aber wenn man jemanden auf eine solche Weise beleidigt, dann braucht man dafür keine Warnung. Dieser Typ wusste das ganz genau und verdient eine Sperre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:45, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Sperren. Der Typ ist 18 Jahre alt und macht nur Stuß... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:41, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Diese Art der Beleidigung bedarf keiner Extra-Verwarnung → '''sperren'. – Andro Disku 17:48, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Wir wollen es ja mal nicht übertreiben. Ich spreche hiermit eine erste Verwarnung aus - bitte unterlasse in Zukunft solche Ausrutscher. 17:49, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Benutzer:Bemelutschie ("ausgetreten") REinstellen von Fandom. Der Artikel Praetor-Klasse‎ wurde von SW-U abgeschrieben, der wiederum komplettes Fandom ist und nicht ein funktion, ausser dem Namen, Wahrheitsgehalt besitzt. Sperrung für eine Woche. Ansonsten sind alle unsere Regeln betreffend Fandom (Richtlinen, WJNI) absurd. Der Benutzer hält sich hier schon länger auf, weshalb ihn diese Regeln bekannt sein sollten, schließlich ist dies ja in der Willkommensnachricht auf seiner Seite eingefügt.--Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 13:24, 2. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Insbedondere wenn man sich mal diese Äußerung anguckt, wo ich davon ausgehe, dass es Bemelutschie war, gehört er wirklich gesperrt. Es fanden keine wirklichen Beiträge statt, stattdessen schreit er hier rum, weil Moddi den von SWU kopierten Artikel zur Löschung vorschlägt. Ich mein, es ist kein Wille zur Mitarbeit hier erkennbar, und wenn man sich dann noch daneben benimmt, dann verdient das einfach eine Sperre. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:52, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ununterbrochenes leeren der eigenen Benutzerdiskussion 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:13, 22. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Marcostarwars ("ausgetreten") Kopiert zwar meine Benutzerseite aber tut sonst nix, also vielleicht erst mal kuz für 2 Wochen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal fragen, ob er wirklich Benutzer bleiben will wenn er doch wirklich nichts macht. Gruß, HHL 18:19, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Wie gesagt, man sollte ihn erstmal verwarnen und danach kucken, dass er es nicht wieder macht. Pandora Diskussion 18:36, 25. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:AniD (seitdem inaktiv) Versuchte , Uneinsichtigkeit. Muss man ja nicht unbedingt direkt sperren, aber sollte hier mal festgehalten werden. Pandora Diskussion 18:35, 3. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Ich würde sagen 1 Woche. Aber nur wenn es sein muss. Sonst bin ich mit Pando einer Meinung. 15:05, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Ich habe doch versprochen mich zu bessern! AniD 14:18, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET)AniD :::Versprechen ist nicht dasselbe wie sich daran halten. Die erneute Aufstellung hier sollte als Verwarnung wohl reichen. 14:39, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Man ey ich bin eh noh kaum On hier in dem Acc zoggt jemand von euch Ogame im Uni 53? PS: Ben ich halt mich dran^^ AniD 19:43, 20. Feb. 2009 (CET)AniD Benutzer:Skywalker97 (Abgeschlossen, dauerhaft geperrt) Hier und hier wiederholte Beleidigungen. Skywalker97 wurde hier bereits drauf hingewiesen, zeigt sich aber uneinsichtig. Daher sollte er mal für eine Zeit gesperrt werden. --Kal 's Holonetz 16:32, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :"Bevor du einen Benutzer hier aufstellst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen." Also erst mal freudlich ansprechen (wurde getan), dann mit Androhnung einer Sperrung ansprechen (und zwar auf dessen Seite, damit er es auf jeden Fall mitbekommt). Daher würde ich sagen, dass (noch) keine Sperre sinnvoll ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:53, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich habe ihn nun auf seiner Seite darauf aufmerksam gemacht.--Kal 's Holonetz 17:00, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Ich find er sollte nich gesperrt werden sollte wegen 2bösen ausrutschern! Ich werde ihn persöhnlich noch mal darauf ansprechen Darth Plaguis 722 14:12, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Drei Ausrutscher, mehrfache Verwarnung, Uneinsichtigkeit, also eine Sperre für min. 1 Woche, vllt. sogar 2. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 14:37, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Er hat eh seit über einer Woche gar nicht mehr geschrieben, vermutlich ist er mitlerweile inaktiv. Wenn er zurückkommt und weiter Fehlverhalten zeigt, kann man die Sperrdisku wieder aufnehmen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:15, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) wat soll das heißen ik hab mit darth plaguis nur spaß gemacht und ich verspreche das ich sowas nicht mehr schreibeSkywalker97 15:26, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Nach 3 neuen Beleidigungen und bisher keinen sinnvollen Beiträgen dauerhafft gesperrt. Admiral Ackbar 12:13, 21. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Wulff (abgeschlossen) Trotz letzter Warnung von Admiral Ackbar (auf die er nicht geantwortet hat) hat der Benutzer erneut Seiten ohne Inhalt erstellt: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Raumschiff&action=edit http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Sokan&action=edit http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php?title=Diatium-Energiezelle&action=edit. Schon vorher hat er unbegründet Teile eines Artikels gelöscht. -- 16:32, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hinfort mit ihm, wenn es nicht aufhört. 17:00, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Nur der erste davon war von ihm erstellt. Seine IP war deutlich anders. 'Pandora' Diskussion : Admin 17:24, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::Sowas ist nicht freundlich und eher Dummheit. Also hinfort mit ihm, wenn es nicht aufhört. Boss 17:27, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::Er hat nun den Artikel Kushibah erstellt, dessen Inhalt wie vorher nur aus dem Lemma bestand. Ich denke, dies gerechtfertigt eine Sperre, vor allem, weil Wullf auf keinen der Kommentare auf seiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet hat. Viele Grüße, 12:50, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :::::Mein Vorlschlag: 2 Wochen, wenn er dann weitermacht, permanent. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:16, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Da er trotz Ansprache keinen Willen zur Besserung zeigte, wurde er für einen Zeitraum von 2 Wochen gesperrt. 'Pandora' Diskussion : Admin 13:35, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Erneute Erstellung einer Spam-Seite (→ Jxhcf). – 'Andro' Disku 18:14, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Da keine Besserung in Sicht ist, schlage ich eine Sperre von 3 Monaten vor. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 18:52, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Einverstanden. 18:58, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::So, 3 Monate Bedenkpause. 'Pandora' Diskussion*Admin 19:05, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Chris-Gon Jinn (nicht mehr aktiv) Mehrmaliges Verstoßen gegen JP:WJNI, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Darth_Cantess#Angebot, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/Chris-Gon_Jinn, mehrmalige Verwarnungen, http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Chris-Gon_Jinn und ein ganzer Edit im Artikelnamensraum. (großn1) Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 21:06, 6. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Eine Sperre befürworte ich. Die Gründe, die Urai schon angeführt hat, sind trifftig und Verwarnungen wurden lange genug ausgestellt. So ein Verhalten ist in der Jedipedia nicht angebracht und muss geahndet werden. – 'Andro' Disku 15:22, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bin ebenfalls für '''sperren', die Gründe wurden genannt. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 20:50, 7. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bins Chris-Gon Jinn ich wollte mich entschuldigen wegen meinem schlechten verhalten und euch alle bitten mich nicht zu sperren da Jedipedia und Star Wars für mich sehr wichtig sind ich werde es auch nie wieder tun.Benutzer:Chris-Gon Jinn 15:25, 12.Jan.2009 :::Ich würde, da sich der User entschuldigt bei einer Verwarnung belassen und im erneuten fall speren. MfG, Mace Stevu Jedichroniken 18:10, 15.Jan.2009 (CET) ::::Ich habe nun eine weitere Verwahnung ausgesprochen. Sollte er dennoch so weiter machen wird eine Sperrung unausweichlich sein. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 15:28, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Sergej7890 (gesperrt für 3 Monate) Beleidigung siehe hier. --Kal 's Holonetz 14:51, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Aus obigen Konventionen: ''Bevor du einen Benutzer hier aufstellst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen. Gleich eine Sperrung vorzuschlagen, ist etwas rigide, findest du nicht? Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:55, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Hab mal wieder erst geschrieben und dann gelesen. Ich schreib ihn gleich an.--Kal 's Holonetz 14:56, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ich wollte ihn zu Erst verwarnen, während Kal die Sache hier geschrieben hatte. Dabei dauerte es bei mir wohl etwas länger, wodurch die Zeitdifferenz entstanden ist. Wir wollten sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen und ihm das Problem verdeutlichen, was wir nun auch getan haben. --Darth Vader 15:41, 21. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Also ich habe eine erklärung als ich bei Jedipedia gesurft bin hab ich auf der Benutzer Disusion von Darth Mauls Klon seine Signatur gesehen da wollte ichs auch bei mir so machen (Ich wollte es Kal nur Zeigen) da hatte ich das andere vergessen mit zuschreiben (damals war ich neu) und es tut mir wircklich leid Kal Viele Grüße Sergej7890 19:22, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Captain OOM-9 (nicht mehr aktiv) Frequentiertes Edit-Warren auf OOM-9, wurde auch bereits verwarnt. Daher denke ich, dass drei Tage als Verwarnung mal gut wären. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:33, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ich kann mich nur ENTSCHULDIGEN ICH WAR ZU EGOISTISCH.79.196.73.139 18:41, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich wäre für eine Offizielle Verwarnug von Adminseite und die Auflage für den Benutzer, den Artikel OOM-9 in Ruhe zu lassen. Eine Sperre halte ich (noch) für nicht zwangsläufig nötig, isb da der Benutzer gerade anfängt, Einsicht zu zeigen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:44, 13. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Michael (gesperrt) Michael schreibt in letzter Zeit Spam Artikel. Das ist gegen die Richtlinien und es sollte beendet werden, dass er solche Artikel wie Marokko erstellt. Ich bin für eine Sperrung. [[Benutzer:Boss|Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 10:23, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn man mal seine Beiträge ansieht, erübrigt sich eine Diskussion. Also sperren. – 'Andro' Disku 10:30, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Dauerhaft sperren. Kein Wille zur Mitarbeit erkennbar. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:23, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Hat weiteren Vandalismus betrieben und zeigt keinerlei Kooperationsbereitschaft, deshalb sperren. Gruß, 'Lord Tiin' Nachricht? Artikel 12:31, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::P.S. Chekuser hat ergeben, dass dieser Benutzer identisch mit Benutzer:Torben ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:32, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Der Fall ist hier eindeutig. Checkuser ist auch eindeutig, deshalb sollte Torben gleich mitgesperrt werden, insbesondere, da er ja auch bereits wegen Vandalismus gesperrt war. 'Pandora' Diskussion 12:47, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Nein es ist keine Sockenpuppe von mir. Benutzer: Michael ist ein Freund von mir. Sein Computer war kaputt. Und deshalb hat er sich bei meinem Computer eingeloggt. Wenn man es genauer Überprüfen würde, würde man 2 IP Adressen sehn: Einmal meine und einmal seine. Deshalb habe ich nicht's damit zu tun. Weil er sich bei meinem Computer eingeloggt hat. Und wenn man' s überürüft es 2 IP Adressen geben würde. Torben 12:51, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Dann stellt sich doch direkt die Frage, warum lässt man andere Benutzer am eigenen PC Vandalismus betreiben? 'Pandora' Diskussion 12:54, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::''Dann stellt sich doch direkt die Frage, warum lässt man andere Benutzer am eigenen PC Vandalismus treiben. Ganz ehrlich diese Frage gehört nicht in die Benutzersperre von Benutzer: Michael. Falls du oder ihr Fragen zu diesem Fall habt, dann stellt diese Fragen doch bitt auf meiner Disskusionsseite. Torben 17:54, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Ich finde doch, dass der ganze Sachverhalt dazu Relevanz hat, da die Sache ja noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Pandora Diskussion 17:59, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ich kann ja schlecht Benutzer: Michael meinen Willin aufzwängen.Torben 14:40, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du weißt, dass Michael auf deinem Computer in Jedipedia Vandalismus treibt und du es trotzdem zulässt, musst du eben auch gesperrt werden. Dein Vorwand entschuldigt nämlich für gar nichts. Wenn du zulässt, dass auf deinem Computer im Internet Unfug getrieben wird, trägst du eine Mitverantwortung. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:56, 30. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Benutzer:Yoda VI. (gesperrt) Hat auf der Benutzerseite von Benutzer:Anakin Skywalker einen ziemlichen Mist gebau, ein unsinniges Bild (Bild:Stier.jpg) hochgeladen und sonst keinen Edit. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:01, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :P.S.:Könnte Sockentruppe von Benutzer:Ben Wan Kenobi sein. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 13:08, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::In beiden Fällen eindeutige Vandalisum-Accounts -> gesperrt Admiral Ackbar 13:31, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::In solchen Fällen ist das eindeutig, da muss man nichts auf die Benutzersperrung schreiben, da gibts es dann die Vorlage:Vandale für. Pandora Diskussion 15:25, 4. Dez. 2009 (CET) Benutzer:Lord Essentail (gesperrt) Als IP und als Benutzer sage und schreibe 14(!) äußerst sinnfreie Änderungen am Artikel Darth Krayt, welcher inzwischen von Ben abgeschlossen werden musste. Er zeigt sich Uneinsichtigkeit, sondern fügt unter verschiedenen Vorwänden immer wieder irgendwas total unsinniges ein. Durch die die Frequenz und die Uneinsichtigkeit, kann man dies durchaus als Spam/Vandalismus auslegen, selbst wenn dies vom Benutzer nicht beabsichtigt sein mag. Dennoch schlage ich eine (kurze) Sperrzeit zum nachdenken und lesen lernen vor. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 23:40, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Eindeutig sperren, weil die Artikel durch sowas verschlechtert werden. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 23:43, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Sorry,wollte nur was ergänzen !! (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Lord Essentail (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:05, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET)) :::Einen Neuling sofort zu sperren, halte ich für etwas übertrieben. Es geht hier ja schließlih in erster Linie um eine abweichende Meinung, wie der Artikel aussehen soll, nicht um böswillige Bearbeitungen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:16, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Wie sagte Kohl schon, es kommt drauf an, was am Ende dabei herauskommt. Und was kam dabei raus? Wegen der Inkompetenz des Benutzers, zu raffen das es einen Grund hatte warum diese sinnfreien Änderungen wieder rückgängig gemacht wurden, musste letztendlich der Artikel abgesperrt werden. Mit einem "Entschuldigung" ist es finde ich nicht getan, da ALLE immer nur "Entschuldigung" sagen und oft eben nichts draus lernen. Es muss nicht eine Sperre sein, es sollte aber was sein, wo der Benutzer was draus lernt und man u.U. auch bei anderen Benutzern anwendbar ist. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 17:39, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) :also ich wusste nicht da laut Richtlienen nur die augenfarbe rein soll. außerdem bin ich sehr neu und habe meine Diskusionsseite und alle Regeln erst jetzt entdeckt. Tut mir leid dass ich den Eintrag unbeabsichtigt verschlechtert hab . Ich wollte das wirklich nicht und werde es auch nicht mehr tun ! Guß --Lord Essentail 14:53, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Aus Fehlern lernt man und das sollte auch für dich gelten. Wenn du dich in Zukunft an die Richtlinien und Vereinbarungen hältst, sollte es keine Probleme mehr geben. 15:23, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::So, kurz nach Bens Eintrag hat er es geschafft, die Regel-Box oben bei der Exzellent-Wahl zu übersehen, und hat mit abgestimmt (Natürlich ohne Signatur). Gruß Cad Bane Holocrons | Artikel 15:41, 14. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Und jetzt Vandalismus(?) auf einer fremden Benutzerseite: hier und hier. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:00, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Sowie eingeutige Beleidigung. sperren Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:01, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Eindeutig sperrwürdig. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 17:02, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) Anscheinend ist ein Denkzettel notwendig. 1 Woche Auszeit, danach darfst du es nochmal probieren. 17:07, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzer:Lord essentail hat sich was einfallen lassen er hat sich einfach mal die auffälligste Sockentruppe der welt gemacht und folgende Benutzerseiten gelehrt: *Commander Cody der 10 (wiederholt) *Lord Tiin und *Modgamers Ich schlage eine Sperrung beider Konten vor (sowohl Lord Essentail als auch Benutzer:Lord Essentails Sockentruppe --Commander Cody der 10 11:49, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Bevor voreilige Schlüsse gezogen werden, sollte erst mal geprüft werden, ob es sich dabei wirlich um Lord Essential handelte. – Andro Disku 11:52, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Checkuser bestätigt, dass es Lord Essentail war. Schlage daher verlängerung der Sperre auf dauerhaft vor. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:13, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Das Bedarf nicht mal eines Vorschlags. Sockenpuppen zum Vandalieren können nur auf eine Art und Weise bestraft werden: Dauerhafte Sperre. 12:49, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Darth Yoda^^ (abgeschlossen, nicht gesperrt) Ein äußerst sinnfreier Artikel und die Entfernung eines SLAs. Gruß [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar Vebb']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb|'Diskussion']] 18:55, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) :"Bevor du einen Benutzer hier aufstellst, solltest du unbedingt auf der Diskussion des Benutzers das Problem ansprechen und sachlich nach einer Lösung suchen." Pandora Diskussion 19:01, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Momentan wäre eine Sperrung deutlich verfrüht und übertrieben. Ein einfacher Hinweis an den Benutzer reicht da. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:43, 3. Jan. 2010 (CET) Benutzer:Commander Cody CC-2224 (abgeschlossen, gesperrt für 1 Monat) Ich stelle hiermit einen Antrag auf Sperrung des Benutzers Commander Cody CC-2224, da er trotz dutzender Hinweise auf seiner Diskussionsseite nicht auf die Forderungen von Administratoren und anderen Benutzern eingeht, und so normale und simple Dinge wie die Vorschau nicht begreift. So langsam wird dadurch auch die gute Arbeit anderer Benutzer gefährdet, die ihm immer wieder hinterher räumen müssen. Deshalb stelle ich hier den Antrag. Mfg, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 20:54, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :1:ich werde mich verbessern es tut mir so leid biitte keine sperrung bittee!! gibt mir noch eine Chance biitte nicht--Commander Cody CC-2224 21:46, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Tut mir Leid, aber wer nicht hören will muss fühlen. Seine Disku kann (theoretisch) bereits archiviert werden, und das nicht, weil ihm wegen seiner Kompetenz alle Fragen stellen, sondern weil man ihn auf alle erdenklichen Sachen hinweisen muss. Das er sich verbessern will, hat er schon öfters gesagt, aber wo bleibt die Tat? Ich denke, dass die Sperrung notwendig ist, denn ich für meinen Teil verspüre nicht unbedingt den Drang, ihm alles hinterherräumen zu müssen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:52, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Ich sehe mich kaum imstande, hier anders zu entscheiden. Pandora Diskussion 22:45, 9. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Benutzer:Sergej7890 (3 Monate gesperrt) Aktueller Fall, war schon auffällig, hat dabei sogar von einem Admin eine Warnung bekommen. BrawlMaser 13:49, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ein letzter Schuss vor den Bug, wenn er dann nochmal was anstellt, ist er permanent weg. 13:54, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Benutzer:Lord Patrick (3 Monate gesperrt) Erstellen von Spam (Diskussion:Erde, Butto droiden, Todesstern III) und bislang kein konstruktiver Edit, zumeist Vandalismus durch unsinnige Einträge in Infoboxen (wie u.a. hier). Zumal häufiges verbreiten von Fan-Fiction (z.B. hier)/Falschinformationen (z.B. hier). Benutzer wurde zudem bereits von Yoga frühzeitig auf das Fehlverhalten aufmerksam gemacht, scheint aber nicht genützt zu haben. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 16:35, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Ich wäre erst mal für eine offizielle Verwarnung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:18, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Ich bezweifle zwar, das es zu einem plötzlichen Gesinnungswandel kommt, aber du kannst ihn natürlich auch noch einmal verwarnen. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 19:03, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Ich denke auch nicht das da noch was kommt, zumal wenn man sich die Beiträge von vor ein paar Tagen ansieht gehen die schon in Richtung Vandalismus. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 19:06, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::Nunja, er sollte schon mitbekommen, dass seine Änderungen immer rückgängig gemacht werden. Yoga hat ihn ja schon angesprochen und Tiin die Vorlage auf die Diskussion geschrieben, er sollte es schon gemerkt haben. KitDiskussion 20:12, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::::Da er trotz allem immer munter weitermacht, habe ich ihn für 4 Stunden gesperrt, um grösseren Schaden erstmal zu verhindern. Sollte er danach immer noch nicht einsichtig sein, bin ich für eine längere Sperre. – Andro A • Disku 20:15, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::::::Denke auch dass das fürs erste reichen sollte, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass der nach ablauf der vier stunden weiterhin unsinn etc. verbreiten wird. Allerdings wirds das für heute von seiner Seite gewesen sein. Boba (FAQ) 21:38, 9. Mai 2011 (CEST) Da eben wieder ein Spam-Artikel von ihm kam, habe ich ihn nun für 3 Monate gesperrt, da er anscheinend mehr als uneinsichtig ist. – Andro A • Disku 14:19, 10. Mai 2011 (CEST) Benutzer:General Sidios (gesperrt, Sockenpuppe) Der Benutzer stellt wiederholt Fanfiction in Artikel, zeigt keine Einsicht, denkt sich Quellen aus um Sachen damit zu belegen, oder schreibt Sachen einfach so in die Artikel. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 14:04, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) :Sperren, am besten sofort. Hat mich zu Tode genervt. Siehe Historie meiner Diskussionsseite. GAR ツ 14:20, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) ::Keine Diskussion, ist nämlich eine Sockenpuppe von Lord Patrick. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:13, 17. Mai 2011 (CEST) Daniel-gemke (siehe unten) Ich bitte um die Spenrrung Von Benutzer Daniel-gemke (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Daniel-gemke (Diskussion | Beiträge) 17:23, 29. Mai 2011) #Warum? #Wie lange? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:26, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) :::Nach BK: Du selbst möchtest also gesperrt werden? Ein alternativer, viel einfacherer Weg ist das Recht zu gehen. – Andro A • Disku 17:27, 29. Mai 2011 (CEST) Daniel-gemke (gesperrt für 3 Monate) Ich bitte ebenfalls um die Sperrung von Benutzer:Daniel-gemke. So gut wie keiner seiner bisherigen Beiträge war in irgendeiner Weise konstruktiv. Gut 70% dieser Beiträge fanden auf seiner Benutzerseite statt. Ebenfalls antwortete er nie auf an ihn gerichtete Diskussionsbeiträge und sogar seine Benutzerseite wurde gesperrt, da er nie auf Aufforderungen und bitten bezüglich der Vorschau reagierte. Für mich bietet dieser Benutzer keinen Mehrwert für die Jedipedia, ganz im Gegenteil, ihm muss nur hinterher geräumt werden. Also kann man ihn auch einfach direkt sperren. Danke. GAR ✓ 01:17, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Dem kann ich mir nur anschließen, denn laut seinen bisherigen Beiträgen auf seiner Benutzerseite und anderen Benutzer-Diskussionsseiten sieht er die Jedipedia eher als Chatroom, und nicht als Star-Wars-Wiki an. [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Diskussion 06:33, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Ich mich nur anschließen. Er ignoriert die Vorschau und macht sinnlose Beiträge. [[Mar Tuuk|'Tuuk..']] ✉ 15:02, 5. Mär. 2011 (CET) 08:38, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Ganz von seinem Verhalten im Chat abgesehen (ständiges Joinen, fragen etwas wie „Weibliche Chatter anwesend?“, was zum Inhalt seiner Benutzerseite passt, und dann wieder gehen, aber vgl. hiermit „Wie in der ganzen Jedipedia gilt auch im IRC-Channel die Jediquette.“ ist er der Benutzerschaft einfach nur eine Last, wie Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic bereits aufgezählt hat. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:52, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ich fühle mich von ihm nicht genervt, aber die Argumente, die hier vorgebracht sind, stimmen. Sperren wäre die richtige Entscheidung. Rorret Disku 10:12, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::Ich denke ebenfalls, dass das Ganze schon lange genug so gelaufen ist. Da nach mehrfachem Ansprechen keine bedeutende Änderung in seinem Verhalten zu sehen ist und ihm immer hinterhergeräumt werden muss, ist eine Sperre m. E. angemessen. Ich denke da an 3 Monate. – Andro A • Disku 10:18, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::::Dazu kommt jetzt noch die Erstellung eines Sockenpuppen-Accounts (Rexkiller). Jetzt brauchen wir noch die obligatorische zweite Admin-Meinung, aber ich denke, die Sache ist klar. – Andro A • Disku 11:06, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::::::Sehe ich ebeso, daher gesperrt. Mal sehen, ob er danach wiederkommen will. Admiral Ackbar 13:41, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Benutzer:Kit plogy (unbegrenzt gesperrt) Er hat seine zweite Chance nicht genutzt und betreibt weiter Vandalismus. Siehe dazu die Versionsgeschichten von Benutzer:Andro und dessen Disku-Seite! [[Benutzer:Aayla Secura 92|'Aayla 92']]Posteingang 16:22, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :Ja, dauerhatft sperren, enbenso alle weiteren Anmeldungsversuche von ihm. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:31, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::Uneinsichtig, will nicht hören, egtl ein klarer Fall... Pandora Diskussion 19:03, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Genau. Daher unbegrenzt gesperrt. – Andro A • Disku 12:13, 7. Jun. 2011 (CEST) Kritik an unbegrenzter Sperre des Benutzer:Star Warser Ich bin der Meinung, dass die unbegrenzte Sperre dieses Benutzers durch Benutzer:JP-Corran-Horn ein wenig übertrieben ist. Der Benutzer hat bereits über 1000 Edits in der Jedipedia, wobei einige in der Tat sinnvoll waren. Da der Grund für diese plötzliche Sperre lediglich folgender Blog-Beitrag "Egal, du hast es ja eh nie nötig, mal nett zu mir zu sein und du bemängelst ja jeden Fehler, aber das ist mir jetzt mal egal ;DDDD" von Star Warser war, der beliebig interpretiert werden kann, finde ich, dass man die Sperre aufheben sollte. Außerdem zeigt der Benutzer Wille zu positiven Mitarbeit wie hier. Da der Benutzer schon einige Zeit in der Jedipedia gearbeitet hat, sollte die gesamte Userschaft über die Sperre entscheiden dürfen, nicht ein einzelner Admin. Ich sage nichts, bei Sperrung von Vandalen oder Rechtsradikalen, aber hier fände ich eine Diskussion schon angebracht. Und zum Schluss: dies ist keine Kritik an dem User JP-Corran Horn und seinen Leistungen hier (wie er mir vorgeworfen hat), sondern lediglich an dieser einen Sperrung. Einen schönen Tag noch, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:44, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Die Sperre bezog sich nicht nur auf diese Handlung. Er wurde schon einmal gesperrt und 75% seiner Beiträge waren minimale Edits, die man nicht zählen darf. Außerdem reicht es irgendwann. Er hat schon sehr viele Verwarnungen auf seiner Disku und seine unnützen Kommentare haben mich jedes Mal genervt, falls er sich denn überhaupt gemeldet hat. Ich finde irgendwann reicht es. Die Sperre ist meines Erachtens vollkommen berechtigt, denn seine Arbeit und Kommunikationsweise hat einfach zu wenig Qualität an den Tag gebracht. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 12:31, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn es nach deiner Argumentation ginge, dann dürften wir keinen Benutzer sperren, der mehr als, was weiß ich, 100 sinnvolle Edits verzeichnet. Ich habe dir auch nicht vorgeworfen, mich kritisiert zu haben – ich sagte im Chat nur, dass du gern eine Beschwerde einreichen darfst, wenn du ein Problem damit hat, woraufhin du erwidertest, du habest kein Problem. Aber da du eine Beschwerde einreichst, hast du offensichtlich sehrwohl ein Problem, und das ist das einzige, was ich deutlich zu machen versucht habe, und es ist auch vollkommen in Ordnung. Dafür sind die Beschwerdeseiten schließlich da. Nun zum Thema: Ja, er hat dich gefragt, wie man gute Artikel schreibt. Aber der Punkt ist, dass er dich das gar nicht hätte fragen müssen, wenn er sich die Hinweise auf seiner Diskussionsseite durchgelesen hätte. Er hat sie nämlich nicht ernst genommen, schließlich schrieb er ja auch in einem seiner Blog-Beiträge, dass wir „es doch einfach selber machen sollen“. Es ist mir vollkommen egal, ob unter seinen 1000 Edits auch nützliche dabei waren, denn wenn wir danach gingen, könnte jeder Benutzer 100 nützliche Edits tätigen und dann uneingeschränkt vandalieren. Wenn du in der Realität zur Polizei vorgeladen wirst, weil du bei Saturn ein Videospiel hast mitgehen lassen, dann argumentierst du ja auch nicht mit „aber die letzten drei Male habe ich doch bezahlt!“, oder? Also ist diese Sperre m.E., und offensichtlich stehe ich damit nicht alleine, vollkommen gerechtfertigt. Laut Richtlinien gibt es sowieso eine dauerhafte Sperre, wenn nach der Verwarnsperre keine Besserung eintritt, und Star Warser hatte bereits eine Verwarnsperre. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:53, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Ok Corran, tut mir Leid, falls ich dich falsch verstanden habe. Ich dachte, du meintest, ich solle meine Kritik auf der Admin-Beschwerde-Seite einreichen... Natürlich hatte Star Warser schon etliche Verwarnungen, aber irgendwie tut er mir auch Leid. Man hätte ihn kurz nach seiner Anmeldung zu einem Gespräch in den IRC einladen müssen, um ihm vernünftig die Regeln beizubringen, denn irgendwie ist es ja auch verständlich, wenn er nach über 30 Anweisungen auf seiner Disku nicht mehr so gut auf uns zu sprechen ist. Außerdem muss ihm die (konstruktive) Mitarbeit bei uns schon zusagen, da er die Website unter seinen Hobbys angegeben hat... Und ja, ein Benutzer, der schon über 100 (sinnvolle) Edits hat, sollte anders behandelt werden als ein Vandale. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 13:02, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Nein, sollte er nicht. Als erster Punkt ist dazu mein Beispiel mit der Polizei. Als zweiten Punkt könnte ich nennen, dass ich aktuell 11015 Edits verzeichne. Wenn man davon die ersten Edits abzieht, bei denen ich zu meiner Anfangszeit einige Fehler vorzuweisen hatte, dann verzeichne ich etwas 10000 nützliche Edits. Wenn jemand mit 100 Edits anders behandelt werden sollte als ein Vandale, dann dürfte ich mit meinen 10000 Edits jetzt alle Seiten im Wiki löschen und auf Diskussionen vandalieren, weil ich dann ja „etwas Besonderes bin und anders behandelt werde“. Hier wird jeder gleich behandelt. Und das bedeutet, dass sich jeder an die Regeln zu halten hat. Wenn einigen Benutzern Sonderrechte eingeräumt werden, nur weil sie mehr Erfahrung haben, dann hat das ganze hier gar keinen Sinn und wir fangen wieder an dem Punkt an, den wir vor einigen Jahren während der Trennung hatten – und ich denke, alle wissen, was daraus geworden ist. Und was die Anweisungen betrifft, so muss ich aber doch wohl anmerken, dass es nicht zu 30 Anweisungen gekommen wäre, wenn er sich an die ersten fünf gehalten hätte. Corran (Diskussion) 13:12, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Aber es gibt doch diese Netiquette. Zitat: "Verhalte dich im Internet so, wie auch du behandelt werden möchtest." Wenn wir nach dieser Regel gegangen währen, würde ein riesiger Shitstorm ausbrechen. Das will ja hier schließlich niemand. Solange er uns respektlos behandelt, können wir ihn auch rauswerfen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 13:18, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hat er uns denn respektlos behandelt? Das einzige von dem ich weiß, war das Missachten der Anweisungen auf seiner Disku (Vorschau, Zusammenfassung), was meiner Meinung nach, zumindest bei den Beispielen in der Klammer, nicht die Apokalypse der Jedipedia ist. Und doch, man sollte differenzieren zwischen Leuten, die sich nur in der JP anmelden, um absichtlich vandalieren oder menschenrechtsfeindliche Äußerungen von sich geben zu können und Usern, die wirklich etwas beitragen wollten, allerdings einige Anweisungen beachten. Ich rede nicht von Privilegien wie bei deinem Beispiel mit deiner Editzahl (also das diese Leute dann machen könnten, was sie wollen), aber das Ausmaß der Sperrung könnte entsprechend angepasst werden, also bei Leuten wie Star Warser nicht unbefristet. "Unbefristet" ist so ein endgültiges Wort, vielleicht ändert er ja sein Verhalten im Laufe der Jahre. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:40, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Man muss jedoch noch eine Kategorie Benutzer hinzufügen. Nämlich solche, die einfach das schreiben, was ihnen gerade einfällt, nicht nachdenken, was nun richtig oder falsch ist und sich von Hinweisen nicht beeinflussen lassen. Solche Benutzer sind unter anderem Star Warser angehörig und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass sich so jemand irgendwann einmal ändern wird. Es tut mir für ihn leid, aber die endgültige Sperrung war meiner Meinung nach die richtige Entscheidung. Ich habe mir immer mal wieder seine Bearbeitungen angeschaut, durchaus waren einige gute, einige weniger gute, und viele unerwünschte. Diese Kategorie von Benutzer kann sich durchaus verbessern, doch in Star Warsers Fall sehe ich da jedoch leider keine Möglichkeit. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 19:07, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::@Ben: zum „Hat er uns denn respektlos behandelt?“. Ich für meinen Teil finde es schon respektlos, wenn Anweisungen immer und immer wieder ignoriert werden. Ich bin auch dafür, dass die Sperre gehalten wird, auch wenn mir Star warser Leid tut. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:14, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ihr findet die Sperre also gerechtfertigt, aber Star Warser tut euch leid - das ist doch irgendwie voll der Gegensatz, oder? Was ich persönlich gut finde, ist, dass früher auf dieser Seite über Sperrungen von Benutzern wie Star Warser diskutiert wurde und der betroffene Benutzer auch die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu äußern. Dieses Recht wurde ihm durch JP-Corran-Horns Aktion nun gänzlich genommen... Ich bin der Meinung, dass Star Warser zumindest zu seinem Verhalten Stellung nehmen dürfen sollte und zwar diesmal ohne dass eine der beiden Seiten beleidigt spielt... Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:26, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Natürlich tut mit Star warser Leid, ist ja auch eine harte Sache mit diesen Sperren. Aber er hatte genügend Zeit seine Fehler auszubessern, wir haben ihm viele Hinweise gegeben, er hat aber keinen befolgt. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:39, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Für Star Warser gibt es wohl leider nur noch eine Möglichkeit. Er müsste eine Email an info@jedipedia.de schicken (sh. den Hinweis zu Beginn dieser Seite: „''Erachtest du eine Benutzersperrung als ungerecht, kannst du dich per E-Mail an info@jedipedia.de wenden.''“), worin er sich einsichtig zeigt, eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung abgibt, sowie eine glaubhafte Versicherung leistet, sein Verhalten zu ändern, und seinen Wunsch in Zukunft mitzuarbeiten bekräftigt. Dann käme vielleicht eine Begnadigung in Betracht, und man könnte die unbefristete Sperre in eine befristete umwandeln. Das entscheidet jedoch die Administration, die immer im Einzelfall beurteilt. --Ralux (Diskussion) 19:55, 25. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Ich fange mal wieder vorne an, damit das nicht in ein-Wort-Zeilen endet... Zum Thema: Kurz gesagt, habt ihr alle Recht! Ben und Skyguy haben Recht mit den Anmerkungen, dass der Benutzer einem Leid tun kann, Dreist hat Recht mit der Einschätzung der Diskussionsbeiträge und schlussendlich hat Corran Recht mit der Sperre und zwar genau aus den von ihm dargestellten Gründen. Die interessanteste Aussage kam meines Erachtens aber von Robonino und ich stimme ihm in diesem Falle vollkommen zu! Wenn ein Benutzer viele gut gemeinte Vorschläge zur Verbesserung seiner Arbeitsweise einfach nicht erst nimmt und keine oder nur geringfügige Besserung zeigt, dann ist das Fass irgendwann voll und es läuft über, so das reagiert werden muss. Ich möchte hierzu auch ein Beispiel geben: Der Artikel Sanyassan, an dem Star Warser gearbeitet hat. Dieser Artikel hat im Zeitraum vom 14. Dezember 2013 bis zum 17. Januar 2014 112 Bearbeitungen von 10 verschiedenen Benutzern erfahren. Ich wiederhole 112 (!) Edits innerhalb eines Monats. Eine große Anzahl dieser Edits sind vom besagten User gemacht worden. Wenn die Kritiker dieser Sperrung diese 112 Bearbeitungen mal Schritt für Schritt durchgehen und diese mit den Beiträge auf der Diskussionsseite von Star Warser in Korrelation betrachten, dann sollte jedem auffallen, warum es letztendlich zu dieser Sperre kommen musste. Aber das ist ja noch nicht alles. Die zu dem Artikel gehörenden Bilder, die von Star Warser hochgeladen worden sind, müssen dabei auch betrachtet werden. Das ist alles leider nicht mehr alles so gut nachvollziehbar oder würde extrem viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Ich will darauf hinaus, dass es auch dabei extrem viele Verbesserungen und Diskussionsbeiträge gegeben hat, die unnötig gewesen sind. Kommen wir zum letzten Punkt: Diskussions- und Blogbeiträge. Es ist offensichtlicht, dass wir alle versucht haben, ihm in seiner Anfangszeit hier unter die Arme zu greifen. Jeder neue Autor hat es, zugegebener Maßen, in diesem Wiki sehr schwer, von Beginn an gute Artikel zu schreiben, da wir (und damit schliesse ich auch die ehemaligen Kollegen ein, die mittlerweile in der jp.net aktiv sind, da ein großer Artikelstamm noch aus der Zeit vor der Trennung stammt) einen sehr hohen Standard für die Qualität der Artikel haben, die schon fast wissenschaftliche Ausmaße hat. Und darauf bin ich verdammt stolz!!! Aus diesem Grund haben wir extrem viele Hilfeseiten und Regeln, die für die zu leistende Arbeit zumindest die Minimalgrenzen abstecken. Das nicht jeder sofort perfekt sein kann, ist vollkommen klar, deshalb gibt es Hilfen. Wie Corran schon richtig sagte, hat er, genau wie ich damals, viele kleine und größere Fehler begangen, bevor wir einigermaßen gute Artikel geschrieben haben und mittlerweile (ich denke, dass kann ich behaupten) grundsätzlich gute Artikel schreiben. Das ist auch vollkommen ok so und das Prinzip eines Wikis ist ja genau darauf aufgebaut, dass jeder dieser Fehler wieder ausbessern kann und soll. Grundsätzlich kann und müssen wir alle aber erwarten können, dass Verbesserungen, Anmerkungen und Hinweise gelesen, verstanden und umgesetzt werden. Ich will das hier nicht alles nochmal schreiben, da ich es bereits hier und hier in aller Deutlichkeit und Ausführlichkeit dargelegt habe und diese Verweise ebenfalls auf der Diskussionsseite des Nutzers hinterlassen habe. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Der Nutzer Star Warser hat offensichtlich alle diese Hinweise wissentlich (er hat diese teilweise kommentiert, also kann man davon ausgehen, dass er sie auch gelesen hat) und willentlich (das unterstelle ich jetzt mal, aber darauf weisen zumindest die Diskussionsbeiträge und Blogkommentare, die hier bereits zitiert worden sind, hin) ignoriert und hat sein Verhalten und seine Arbeitsweise auch nach einer Verwarnsperre nicht verbessert, so dass diese Sperre vollkommen berechtigt ist und uns allen in Zukunft sehr viel Arbeit ersparen wird! MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 19:51, 26. Jan. 2014 (UTC)